<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carry on his Will by Azrael_The_Lucifan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752724">Carry on his Will</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrael_The_Lucifan/pseuds/Azrael_The_Lucifan'>Azrael_The_Lucifan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Zuko's crew is down for treason, they love their moody prince, zuko is a lot nicer but still has a temper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrael_The_Lucifan/pseuds/Azrael_The_Lucifan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From a young age Zuko has known he is the great-grandson of Avatar Roku, his mother told him of the history between Roku and Sozin and Zuko decided Roku was right. Zuko made a promise to himself and his great-grandfather that he would do whatever he could to stop the Fire Nation from causing more destruction. When he was banished he thought all hope was lost and he would never be able to become Fire Lord and end the war; then his father gave him the mission to capture the Avatar. Zuko searches the globe for three long years for the Avatar, not to capture him, but to join him and help end the war.</p><p>OR, Zuko has always known Ozai is a horrible father and seeks vengeance through treason.</p><p>OR, Zuko joins the Gaang from day 1.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jet/Katara (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Jin/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ATLA fic and it's gonna be a long one. I plan on going through the whole series and I will update whenever I can but it probably won't be super consistent. Thanks for reading and constructive criticism is more than welcome, just please don't be rude!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been three years since Zuko was banished from the Fire Nation and three years since he started his hunt for the Avatar. The waters of the South Pole were tricky to navigate, the massive icebergs forcing their ship to move slowly to maintain maximum maneuverability. What Zuko hated the most though was the cold. The weather of the South Pole was about as different from that of the Fire Nation as possible, at least the Earth Kingdom was warm, but down South it was frigid. The cold winds and snow made the whole ship feel frozen. As uncomfortable as the cold was though, Zuko was not deterred in his search for the Avatar. Standing on the deck of his ship Zuko surveyed the surrounding waters looking for any sign of the Avatar. Just as he was thinking of heading inside to warm up a great pillar of light shot up into the sky. Zuko stared at it in awe for a moment before excitedly turning to his Uncle.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle! Do you know what this means?”</p><p> </p><p>“That I don’t get to finish my game?” guessed Iroh.</p><p> </p><p>“It <em> means </em>,” Zuko stressed, “that my search is finally over. That light came from a very powerful source; it must have been the Avatar.”</p><p> </p><p>Iroh sighed as he continued his game. “Or it was just the celestial lights. We’ve been down this path before, Prince Zuko.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko scowled at his uncle, his temper starting to rise. After three years of searching he finally has a real lead and his uncle is just brushing it off as celestial lights? “It was the Avatar, I’m sure of it. Helmsman! Set a course for that light, I’m going to find the Avatar.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They had spent hours searching the area around the pillar of light and the only thing they ever found was more icebergs. Zuko was getting frustrated, looking through his telescope for even the smallest clue as to where the Avatar went. Everyday he prayed to any spirit he could think of that he would one day find the Avatar and today seemed to be his lucky day. </p><p> </p><p>“Finally.” Zuko muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Through his telescope he saw the bright flare of a Fire Nation ship being shot into the sky and emerging from the ship he saw two people, a Water Tribe girl and a bald person wearing the yellow and orange robes of the Air Nomads. He tracked them for a moment to see they were headed toward a village not too far away.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s pretty spry in his old age.” Zuko mused before commanding his crew to set a course for the small village.</p><p> </p><p>As they sailed toward the village Zuko got a couple of his crew members to help him put on his armour. Though he wasn’t planning on fighting the Southern Water Tribe he assumed they would be hostile toward him and didn’t want to take any chances. Moments after he finished putting on his armour Lieutenant Jee knocked on the door to his room. </p><p> </p><p>“Prince Zuko.” Jee greeted him with a bow. “We will be arriving at the village momentarily.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko took a deep breath and smiled slightly. “Thank you Lieutenant, in that case let’s head out to the deck.” They walked through the narrow hallways of the ship and arrived on deck just in time for the ship to crash into the ice at the edge of the village. Jee stumbled trying to keep his balance while Zuko just sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat. “Yup,” he muttered, “this is a great first impression. Thanks a lot Helmsman Lee.” Zuko straightened up as the ramp was lowered… right onto the village’s wall. Zuko wanted to scream but managed to keep his composure. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going alone.” Zuko said as a few members of his crew made to follow him, they stopped in their tracks and some made to protest but Zuko cut them off. “I don’t want us to seem more threatening than we already do.” With a final calming breath Zuko began walking down the ramp to be immediately charged by a young warrior. Zuko ducked out of the way and the warrior (who really, was younger than Zuko by the looks of him) lost his balance and fell off the ramp into the snow. Zuko glanced at the warrior boy for a moment before continuing toward the group of people gathered in the middle of the small village. He stopped about twenty feet away from them.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, hello,” Zuko gave an awkward wave, “I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation.” The villagers just glared at him. Zuko looked behind him at the destroyed snow wall and cleared his throat. “Sorry about your wall, my helmsman is kinda old.” He went to scratch the back of his head nervously but quickly realized he was still wearing his helmet and lowered his hand back down. There was a shout from behind him and the warrior rushed him again. Zuko easily sidestepped him and the warrior tripped in the snow. “I mean you no harm!” Zuko announced as he took a step away from the persistent warrior. </p><p> </p><p>A girl not much younger than him spoke up, drawing his attention. “Why should we believe you? We’ve been attacked by the Fire Nation before, it’s bound to happen again.” Zuko noted how even though her voice was strong and confident she gripped tightly to the arm of the old woman next to her. <em> ‘Her grandmother maybe?’ </em>Zuko thought.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko flicked his eyes toward the warrior boy who had seemingly given up and was just sitting in the snow; he was probably waiting to see how this would play out. “You can trust me,” Zuko said, “because I’ve been attacked by the Fire Nation too.” He took off his helmet to reveal his scar. It was a weak effort at gaining their trust but it was all he had. A few of the villagers started murmuring to each other but he ignored it. “I came here searching for the Avatar.” Zuko explained. “I know he’s here and I must speak with him, it is very important.”</p><p>It was the warrior who spoke this time. “I hate to break it to you Prince Ponytail but the Avatar hasn’t been seen in over 100 years, everyone knows that.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko gaped at him for a moment before regaining his composure. “My name’s not- you know what nevermind.” Zuko slapped his own forehead in frustration. “I <em> saw </em>the airbender at that old Fire Navy wreck, just tell me where he is and I’ll leave you alone.” Zuko waited for a response and he didn’t expect it to come in the form of a young boy sliding down the hill on a penguin-otter. A huge pile of snow was blasted onto the warrior as the boy and his penguin came to a stop. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Aang, thanks for coming.” The warrior greeted in a monotone voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Sokka!” Aang turned to the girl. “Hi Katara!”</p><p> </p><p>‘<em> Alright, Aang, Sokka, and Katara, now I know some of their names.’ </em>Thought Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko looked at the boy and immediately noticed the Air Nomad tattoos he bore. “Wait. <em> You’re </em>the Avatar? But you’re just a kid!” Zuko exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“So?” Aang shrugged. “You’re just a teenager.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko opened his mouth to protest but realized Aang wasn't wrong. Instead he made a request. “Can you prove you’re the Avatar? The Avatar is supposed to be an Airbender. Can you airbend?”</p><p> </p><p>Aang grinned and popped open his glider. “Can I airbend? Of course I can airbend! I earned these tattoos you know.” And with that Aang did a few tricks and loops on his glider before landing in front of Zuko. Zuko was in awe, he’d heard stories of airbenders being able to fly but seeing it first hand was amazing. Zuko bowed to Aang when he landed and made to introduce himself.</p><p> </p><p>“It is truly an honour to meet you Avatar Aang.” Aang answered with a sheepish chuckle, clearly not accustomed to such formalities. “My name is Zuko, I am the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and the great-grandson of Avatar Roku. I would be honoured to assist you in any way I can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah! You’re related to Avatar Roku? That’s so cool!” Aang exclaimed. “But why do you want to help me? Sokka and Katara told me the Fire Nation was waging war against everyone, and last I checked being the Avatar kinda means stopping wars not continuing them.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko nodded, understanding Aang’s confusion. “Yes, I know it seems odd but my great-grandfather wanted to end this war before it even began but he died before he could complete his goal. I have decided to carry on his will and bring an end to this war and teaming up with you is the best plan that I have.”</p><p>“Well, I can’t end the war right now, actually.” Aang admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko was taken aback. “What? Why not?” He demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“I only know how to airbend, I never learned how to bend all the elements before I got frozen in that iceberg a hundred years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko just stood there blinking at the young Avatar but internally he was trying to keep his cool. ‘<em> What does he mean he can’t bend all the elements? It’s bad enough that he’s just a kid but he’s not even a fully realized Avatar yet? I’m not even going to </em> ask <em> about the iceberg thing. You know what, this is fine, it’s okay, I can handle this. It’s just a minor set back.” </em>Zuko became vaguely aware of someone calling his name. He blinked a couple times and saw Aang waving a hand in front of his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking. What were you saying?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said I was planning on heading to the North Pole to find a waterbending master but Appa’s still pretty tired so I can’t fly there. Could you give me a ride on your ship?” Asked Aang.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I can take you there. Just one question, who’s Appa?” Zuko asked, bewildered.</p><p> </p><p>“Appa’s my flying bison! I’ll go get him, you wait here and don’t leave without me okay?” Aang flew off in the direction he came from leaving Zuko alone with the villagers. Zuko stood around shuffling his feet nervously as Sokka and Katara whisper yelled at each other before disappearing into one of the huts. It felt like an eternity waiting for Aang to return, the awkward silence was stifling to Zuko. When Aang did return Zuko was shocked at the sheer size of the bison he had with him. Aang and the bison <em> ‘Appa was his name, right? </em>’ walked right up to Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>“Zuko, this is Appa, my flying bison. Appa, this is Prince Zuko, he’s gonna give us a ride on his ship.” Appa sniffed Zuko then licked him, covering him completely with slobber. Zuko shuddered and tried to shake the bison spit off. Aang just laughed. “Wow, Appa must really like you, he doesn’t just lick anybody.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great.” Zuko muttered. “Anyway, let’s get going, I don’t want to overstay my welcome.” Zuko started to lead the way back onto his ship when he heard Katara’s voice call out. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Zuko turned back around to see her and Sokka holding a few bags each and following them. “We’re coming too. Aang promised to take me to the North Pole with him and I’m not getting left behind.” </p><p> </p><p>“And no way am I letting my little sister go on an adventure without me.” Added Sokka.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko was surprised but he didn’t protest as the siblings seemed very determined. “Uh yeah, that’s fine I guess. Your names are Katara and Sokka, right?” They nodded. “Great, well, it seems you’ve got all your supplies just follow me and  we can get going.” The siblings did just that and waved goodbye to their village as they boarded the ship. Once they were all onboard Aang spoke up. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Zuko? Is it okay if we make a quick stop at the Southern Air Temple before we start heading North? I haven’t been home in a long time and I’d like to see it.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko gave a curt nod of approval. “Helmsman, set a course for the Southern Air Temple!” he called out. Zuko turned to his three new companions. “So Appa’s too big to stay inside so he’ll have to stay on deck but I can show you where you’ll be staying, we only have one extra bedroom though so you’ll have to share. And Katara, if you want more privacy you can take my room and I’ll stay with Aang and Sokka.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara was surprised by the offer. “Oh, that’s really considerate of you Prince Zuko, but Sokka and I have shared a bedroom for our whole lives, I don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko nodded. “Of course, but if you change your mind just say so, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Will do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great.” Said Zuko. “In that case, follow me.” He made a gesture for them to follow as he led them into the ship’s living quarters. The engines roared to life and Sokka and Katara were leaving their home for the first time ever, on a Fire Navy ship of all things.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Unlikely Ally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So this chapter is more from Sokka's perspective and his thoughts on everything going on. The Gaang learns a lot more about Zuko in this chapter but they're still just scratching the surface. I decided to have Zuko's crew know the true story behind his scar right from the start to make them more okay with committing treason against the Fire Nation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to everyone who commented and left kudos, it means the world to me. I hope you all like the new chapter and as mentioned in one comment I tried to use more descriptions instead of having all the exposition through dialogue, hopefully I did okay. </p>
<p>I also don't have a beta reader but I did look over the chapter and I didn't notice anything wrong grammatically. However, I am using google docs to write this since I don't have Word and imo Docs has really bad auto-correct so if you notice anything like typos please tell me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko led Aang, Sokka, and Katara through the interior of his ship toward the room they would be staying in. When they arrived at the room Sokka noticed there were two sets of bunk beds and a wooden chest, but other than that the room was empty. Zuko apologized for how sparse the room was before leaving them to get settled, saying he would be on deck if they needed anything. Once Zuko left Sokka closed the door and threw down his bags as he looked back and forth between Aang and Katara. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you two insane?” Sokka demanded, panic clear in his voice. He turned to Aang and pointed an accusatory finger at him. “Everything was fine until you showed up. And now? Now we’re on a Fire Navy ship captained by the crown prince of all people!” He turned on Katara now, who had her arms crossed and was glaring at her brother. “Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>decide that we should follow Aang to his doom. What went through your head when you decided to tag along, Katara? What would possibly compel you to board a Fire Navy ship?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang opened his mouth to speak but Katara beat him to it. “Like I tried to tell you back at the village I wasn’t just going to abandon Aang and let him go with Zuko alone, besides, you didn’t have to come.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh like I would ever let my little sister board a Fire Navy ship alone!.” Sokka interjected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As I was saying,” Katara continued with another glare directed at Sokka. “There are only two ways this can go. Option one: Zuko is lying and we are now his prisoners. If this is the truth then I didn’t want Aang to be here without backup. Option two is that Zuko is telling the truth and we have the best possible ally we could hope for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka looked like he was weighing the options as Aang chimed in. “I think Zuko’s telling the truth, Appa really liked him, and I trust Appa.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka rolled his eyes. “Great, so what we have to go on is the word of the Fire Nation’s crown prince, our </span>
  <em>
    <span>enemy </span>
  </em>
  <span>might I add, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Appa’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> opinion. Yup, that’s all the evidence I need.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Asked Aang, hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Sokka deadpanned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang sighed, “I’m sorry I dragged you guys into this, I just think we should give Zuko a chance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka and Katara grudgingly agreed but both remained ready to flee if necessary. They spent the next little while unpacking some things from their bags but decided it was best to keep the most important items secured in case they needed to make a quick escape. The light of the setting sun illuminated the room through a small window and Sokka was silently thankful their room wasn’t below deck where it would be darker (and harder to leave). Sokka was laying on his chosen bed (one of the top bunks) when a knock sounded on the door. Katara answered it to see a soldier on the other side. He was a tall but thin man; any other distinguishing features he might have were concealed by his uniform.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Zuko sent me to inform you that supper is ready and to escort you to the officer’s mess.” The soldier announced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect!” Sokka exclaimed as he jumped down from his bunk. “I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier led the three of them through the narrow halls and up a flight of stairs to reach the officer’s mess. Inside were Zuko and a couple old men who Sokka assumed were the senior officers aboard the ship. Zuko greeted them and gestured for them to sit down and they all took their seats on the cushions around the low table. Sokka looked hungrily at the various plates and bowls of food but managed to shift his attention when he noticed Zuko was talking again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe some introductions are in order before we get started.” Zuko began. “Everyone, this is Lieutenant Jee,” Zuko gestured to the man on his left, “he is the acting captain on this ship.” Zuko turned slightly to the man on his right. “This is my uncle, Iroh. Lieutenant, Uncle, I’d like you to meet Avatar Aang and his friends Sokka and Katara.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jee and Iroh both bowed their heads in greeting, Sokka awkwardly mimicked them and saw Aang and Katara do the same out of the corner of his eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a pleasure to meet you all.” Said Iroh. “And Avatar Aang, we know many Air Nomads are vegetarians so we made sure the cook prepared some dishes without any meat for you, they are in the white bowls.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang smiled. “It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Thank you for including some vegetarian options, that was very considerate of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it,” Iroh laughed, “it would be quite rude to invite someone to supper and then have nothing for them to eat. Speaking of eating, let’s dig in before the food gets cold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka watched carefully as the others piled food onto their plates; the thought crossed his mind that Aang’s food might be poisoned but he dismissed the idea when he saw Zuko take food from one of the vegetarian bowls. With the doubts cleared from his mind Sokka happily piled food onto his plate as well. The food was spicier than what he was used to but it tasted very good and Sokka was loath to admit it but he was actually enjoying the quiet meal. The silence dragged on though and with it an awkward air fell over the room. It didn’t last long though as Zuko shifted uncomfortably in his seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I know you don’t trust me and I understand completely, but it’s a long way to the North Pole and I’d rather not spend the whole trip in awkward silence. So, go for it; ask me anything you want.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka was surprised at Zuko’s openness and thought long and hard about his question, waiting for Aang and Katara to ask their questions first. Aang asked why Zuko was in the South Pole in the first place to which Zuko replied that he was searching the globe for the Avatar for the past three years. This did not help Sokka trust him at all, spending three years of your life looking for the Avatar sounded very suspicious. Sokka listened more intently to the answer to Katara’s follow up question of why Zuko was looking for the Avatar in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, like I mentioned to Aang, Avatar Roku was my great-grandfather and he tried to stop my great-grandfather Sozin from even starting the war but he died before that could happen. Sozin then attacked the Air Nomads trying to eliminate the next Avatar and break the cycle, as you know. However, in Fire Nation schools kids are taught that the Air Nomads were the bad guys and that they were raising an army to destroy the fire nation.” Explained Zuko.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Exclaimed Aang. “But the Air Nomads didn’t have an army, we don’t believe in war, we believe there are more peaceful ways of resolving conflicts!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko grimaced. “I know, my mother told me the truth when I was a kid before I was taught the lies in school. What Sozin did was horrible and I can’t fix what he did but I can bring an end to the tyranny he started a hundred years ago. So that’s why I’ve been looking for you, Aang, you’re the best shot the world has at stopping the Fire Lord from causing more destruction.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But, as Crown Prince that makes you the Fire Lord’s son,” started Aang. Zuko nodded. “So, doesn't he know you’re working against him?” Sokka had to admit that was a huge flaw in Zuko’s explanation. If Zuko were just some random Fire Nation citizen who was rebelling against the Fire Lord that would make sense, but the Crown Price rebelling seemed way too far fetched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko took a sip of tea before answering. “Well, my father thinks I’m looking for you to take you prisoner. Truthfully, I haven’t seen him in three years and he hasn’t made an effort to check on my progress in two. He has no clue what I’m doing.” Zuko shrugged before setting down his tea cup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang and Katara seemed content with Zuko’s answers but Sokka still wanted to know more about the prince sitting across from him. There was something Zuko said back at the village that had been bothering Sokka all day. Having decided on how he was going to ask his question he finally spoke up for the first time since the meal started. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a question, Zuko.” Said Sokka. Zuko was about to respond but Sokka continued before the prince could say anything. “Back at the village you said you’d been attacked by the Fire Nation too and last I checked Earth Benders don’t leave burn scars, so I assume that scar is what you were talking about. So, how’d you get it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The question barely left his mouth before Katara turned and smacked him on the arm. “Sokka!” She chided. “That’s a really personal question, you can’t just ask something like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He said to ask him whatever we want!” Sokka defended. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko was looking down at his lap, his hands shaking slightly as he took a calming breath. “Sokka’s right, I said you could ask anything.” He spoke quietly as he brought his head back up to look at his guests. “Is it alright if I give you the shortest version possible? It’s not something I like talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka was about to demand the full story when he noticed the pain in Zuko’s eyes and the comforting hand Iroh had placed on his shoulder. Sokka suddenly felt very guilty about asking. “Yeah, that’s fine.” He said sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko squared his shoulders and sat up straight before speaking one simple sentence. “My father is an abusive bastard.” Sokka froze in shock. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a joke right? There’s no way his father did that to him.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sokka vaguely heard Iroh scold Zuko for swearing but paid it no mind, he just couldn’t wrap his head around the idea of a father scarring their child like that. Whether it was true or not Sokka was deeply disturbed by the information and found he no longer had an appetite. Aang and Katara seemed to be having a similar thought process judging by the looks of horror on their faces. Sokka turned back to Zuko to see his eyes were glassy and had a far away look, Sokka figured he was probably remembering the incident. The look only lasted a few moments before Zuko shook his head and stood up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, sorry, I uh, I don’t feel well, please excuse me.” Zuko practically bolted from the room and Iroh soon followed leaving the kids alone with Lieutenant Jee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jee seemed to understand the confusion and horror they were feeling because he started to explain. “Prince Zuko was 13 when his father challenged him to an Agni Kai, a fire duel. The Prince accepted thinking he was going to be fighting an elderly general, I won’t get into that because I don’t know that part of the story too well, but when he stood on the stage ready for the fight he realized he would be fighting his father instead. He begged for forgiveness, something about speaking out of turn at a war meeting, but Fire Lord Ozai is not a forgiving man. When Prince Zuko began begging, Ozai thought it was cowardly so he burned his only son’s face and banished him from the Fire Nation saying he could only return if he captured the Avatar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka felt sick. Nothing about Jee’s explanation was particularly detailed but the thought of what happened alone made Sokka’s stomach do flips. Sokka had to force himself to keep listening as Jee continued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Zuko has had a difficult life despite his status. The only people in the world that give a damn about him are on board this ship, and we all will follow him to the end of the world if it comes to it. I know the three of you have no reason to trust him or any of us for that matter, just know that there isn’t a single person on board who is loyal to the Fire Lord. Finding you, Avatar Aang, is the only thing that has kept Prince Zuko going these past three years. Stopping his father is the only way he’ll ever get to go back to the Fire Nation and he can’t do that without you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long pause after Jee finished speaking. Sokka watched Aang who had a strange look on his face, something between sorrow and determination. Aang bowed to Jee with a very serious disposition.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In that case I will do my best to learn all the elements and end the war quickly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jee returned the bow and thanked Aang before taking his leave. Sokka, Aang, and Katara made their way back to their room in silence. When they arrived they all flopped onto their beds, Sokka let out an exaggerated sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So.” Said Katara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So.” Repeated Aang.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think Zuko was lying anymore.” Said Sokka. “I still don’t know if I trust him, but that was all too elaborate to be a lie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Diddo.” Katara and Aang said in unison.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They laid there in silence for nearly an hour, all of them trying to process the events of the day. The sun had completely set on the horizon and their room was illuminated by a single oil lamp and Sokka found himself dozing off, he hadn’t realized how tired he was from what was quite possibly the craziest day of his life. He heard Aang mention something about going to check on Appa before he drifted off to sleep. Sokka didn’t wake until just before sunrise when a loud crash shook the whole ship.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes I put a bit of a cliffhanger, sorry not sorry. Don't worry, it's nothing too serious. ;) </p>
<p>Thanks for reading and again, constructive criticism is more than welcome.</p>
<p>I hope to update this story every 1-2 weeks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Southern Air Temple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Off to the Southern Air Temple for the Gaang! Aang is forced to accept the truth that he is the last airbender and Zuko discovers he has friends, not just allies.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry about the delay for this chapter! My laptop is pretty old and has been crashing multiple times a day. Thankfully since I write on a google doc I didn't lose anything but it still makes it difficult to actually write. </p>
<p>So this chapter is back to being Zuko centric, most of the chapters will be kind of from his perspective while still having an omniscient narrator if that makes sense.</p>
<p>Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter and thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, it makes me smile every time I get one. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko awoke to a loud crash and his ship rocking violently beneath him. Jolting out of bed Zuko pulled on his boots, not caring about changing out of his pyjamas as he ran to the control room. Bursting through the door the disheveled prince turned to helmsman Lee who had a concerned look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on? What was that crash?” Demanded Zuko.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems we’ve struck an iceberg, your highness.” Replied Lee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko growled and left the control room to make his way to the main deck. On his way there he passed by their guests’ room and the three inhabitants of it were poking their heads out of the door. Zuko didn’t stop walking even as they called out to him asking what was going on, all he said to them was ‘iceberg’ as he continued toward the deck. Zuko soon heard three more pairs of feet walking behind him. The small group arrived on deck to see the ship was stuck in the ice. There were a number of soldiers grouping together, some still pulling on their uniform pieces. Appa didn’t seem at all bothered by the ice and snow covering half the deck. From what Zuko could tell the iceberg they struck crumbled upon contact, the bow of the ship was now buried. Zuko scanned the deck, taking only a few short moments to locate exactly who he was looking for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sergeant Ming!” He called out. “Damage report?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ming turned around and walked toward the disgruntled prince. She raised an eyebrow at his appearance, ruffled pyjamas, hair down, and shoes possibly on the wrong feet. If the situation weren’t so serious she might just laugh. She cleared her throat and straightened her posture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The damage is, unfortunately, quite extensive, your highness. The hull is in very poor condition from what we can tell so far. Thankfully we aren’t taking on any water. It will take some time to melt all of the ice though. It looks like we might be stuck here for a few hours. After that we will need to make repairs to the ship or else risk sinking the next time we hit so much as as an ice cube.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko clenched his jaw and tried to take a few calming breaths. Then he realized the closest port for repairs was commanded by Zhao and Zuko completely lost his cool. With a shout of anger he punched his fist forward and shot an enormous blast of fire at the giant ice pile, melting a chunk of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, Prince Zuko.” came Iroh’s calm voice. Iroh walked toward his nephew and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure we will have the ship fixed in no time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But the closest port is where Zhao operates. If we go there he’ll find out about Aang.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh seemed to consider this for a moment before turning to Aang. “Your bison can fly, correct?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang smiled, choosing to ignore Sokka's muttering about how bisons can’t fly. “Yeah, Appa’s great at flying! Why do you ask?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh smiled at the young Avatar. “Why don’t you kids go head to the air temple while I handle the repairs to the ship? We can meet up again once the repairs are finished.” Iroh suggested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds, great! Too bad you won’t get to see the temple though, it’s really nice.” Replied Aang. “Come on let’s get everything packed up and then we can go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful!” Exclaimed Iroh. “Prince Zuko, you might want to get dressed before you leave with your new friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kids all paused at that. Aang looked at Zuko seemingly just noticing the prince was still wearing pyjamas. Sokka and Katara looked a little apprehensive about Zuko tagging along and Zuko himself looked baffled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But uncle, Zhao will certainly want to see me when the ship docks. How will you explain my absence?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh put on a mock serious expression. “Unfortunately Prince Zuko won’t be able to join us. When we struck the iceberg the ship rocked quite violently and my poor nephew was tossed overboard into the freezing water. He got hypothermia and Doctor Liu says he needs plenty of rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko raised an eyebrow at that. He never realized his uncle could make up lies so easily. Zuko agreed to go along with the plan and not half an hour later he found himself sitting on Appa’s saddle, a bag of supplies and his dao blades beside him. The two groups agreed to meet at Kyoshi Island at Aang's insistence. Zuko heard Aang tell them to hold on tight and the young prince immediately complied; he couldn’t help but notice Sokka did not. Aang took the reins and jostled them. With an exclamation of “yip yip” Appa leaped into the sky nearly throwing Sokka off. Zuko was torn between amazement that they were on a flying bison and laughing at Sokka’s misfortune.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first the ride to the Air Temple was pretty quiet, Zuko appreciated the silence, he didn’t feel like answering any questions about his personal life, he’d had enough of that last night. Much to Zuko’s disappointment though, the silence did not last as long as he’d hoped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, who’s this Zhao guy you seemed so worried about?” Asked Katara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko turned to look at her, the wind causing his hair to hit him in the face as he did so. Angrily brushing his hair out of the way Zuko began to explain. “Zhao is a Captain in the Fire Navy and just about the worst kind of person.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes him so much worse than anyone else in the Fire Navy?” Asked Sokka, a tone of bitterness in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lots of things,” said Zuko bitterly, “for starters he was there when I got my scar, he laughed. He laughed while watching a 13 year old boy get blinded. If that doesn’t make him an awful person I don’t know what does.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re blind?” Asked Katara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, just in my left eye.” Zuko shrugged. “I can kind of see light and colours but not much else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka crawled over so he was sitting right in front of Zuko who recoiled slightly. Zuko sighed when he saw Sokka hold up his hand in front of the left side of Zuko’s face; he already knew what was coming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t know how many fingers you’re holding up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka pouted as Zuko crawled to the front of the saddle, as close to Aang as he could get. Zuko asked how long it would be until they reached the Southern Air Temple and was displeased to hear it would be another hour at least. He was both grateful and anxious about the change of conversation that happened next. The rest of the group began to talk about the Air Nomads, Sokka and Katara were trying to lightly tell Aang the truth of what happened but he refused to believe the genocide was real, insisting that flying bisons were the only way to access the Air Temples. Zuko knew from personal experience that wasn’t true. He kept his mouth shut and pretended not to listen to the conversation in hopes of not being dragged into it. It seemed to work because the rest of the group didn’t say a word to him for the rest of the ride. It unsettled Zuko that these people now knew some very personal details about him and all he knew were their names and where they were from. He knew Aang would likely tell them all about his life at the Air Temple once they got there but getting Sokka and Katara to trust him enough to open up seemed a difficult task. Zuko decided that was a problem for later though as Appa touched down at the base of the temple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“General Iroh, how good to see you again.” Greeted Zhao as Iroh stepped onto the docks having just been told the Captain requested a meeting. “Though I wish it were under better circumstances, it appears your ship has sustained some considerable damage.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh greeted Zhao with a bow. “Yes it has been quite a while, Captain Zhao. Unfortunately we struck a rather large iceberg this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ‘Commander Zhao’ now, I’ve recently been promoted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations then, Commander.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zhao smirked briefly before looking around, his brow furrowed. “Where is Prince Zuko at? It’s not like him to ignore an invitation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh put on a serious expression. “Unfortunately my nephew fell in the water when we struck the iceberg. The water was so frigid even though he was there for such a short time he got hypothermia.” Zhao raised an eyebrow, not quite believing the story. “Of course as a seasoned sailor you must know how dangerous cold water can be, especially for firebenders.” Continued Iroh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes of course.” Zhao cleared his throat. “Well, I do hope the young prince recovers soon. In the meantime, why don’t you join me for some tea, General? You can tell me the full story of what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh agreed and followed Zhao to his tent, hoping the man wouldn’t realize Zuko was nowhere near the port.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Zuko had to describe the Southern Air Temple in one word it would be ‘eerie’. The plants around the temple were overgrown, threatening to consume the buildings in some spots. The chill of autumn was even stronger up in the mountains and Zuko was suddenly envious of the Water Tribe siblings with their fur coats. Zuko didn’t say much as Aang led them around the temple showing them all of his favourite spots. When they arrived at the air ball arena Zuko’s mood lightened as he watched Aang dominate Sokka at the sport clearly only meant for airbenders. When Sokka went flying through the goal post he nearly crashed into Zuko and Katara but instead he crashed right in front of an old Fire Nation helmet, Zuko hoped they wouldn’t notice it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt.” Sokka grumbled before his eyes went wide and he crawled toward the helmet. “Katara, Zuko, look at this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fire Nation.” Katara confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should tell him.” Said Sokka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” asked Zuko.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” said Katara. She turned and called over to Aang who was still celebrating his victory. “Aang, there’s something you need to see!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Aang started racing toward them Katara seemed to second guess herself and with a wave of her hands the snowbank above Sokka and the helmet came crashing down. Zuko was so shocked to find out Katara could waterbend he barely even registered the rest of the conversation. Last he checked there were no benders in the Southern Water Tribe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko followed along in a daze through the interior of the temple. Aang got very excited when they reached a statue of an old man, who according to Aang was Monk Gyatso, his mentor. Zuko tried to ignore the nagging thought in the back of his mind that Monk Gyatso was probably killed thanks to his nation’s actions. Zuko watched as Aang continued past the statue saying something about meeting someone in a sanctuary. Katara gave him and Sokka a bemused look and the two teens just shrugged in response before following along. They stopped in front of a gigantic door with a locking mechanism on it that Zuko thought was similar to the ones used at Fire Temples. He didn’t pay much mind to what the others were saying, frankly he didn’t really care. His suspicions about the mechanism were proven right when Aang unlocked the door using airbending. Light spilled into the room to reveal it was filled with statues. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, statues?” Whined Sokka. “That’s it? Where’s the meat?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko ignored Sokka instead paying attention to Katara and Aang.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are all these people?” Katara asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, but I feel like I know them somehow. Look! That one’s an airbender.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko wanted to roll his eyes at their conversation as well. Their realization that the statues were of former Avatars was a bit belated in Zuko’s opinion. He completely stopped listening when Katara began explaining the Avatar cycle to Sokka; instead, he walked with Aang to stand in front of the last statue in the centre of the room. Aang stared at the statue in a trance as Zuko bowed before it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you guys looking at?” Asked Katara. This snapped Aang out of his trance and he happily replied that it was Avatar Roku. Katara asked how he knew since there was no name plate, Aang said he just knew somehow. The Water Tribe siblings looked to Zuko for confirmation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s right, that’s Roku alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka looked between Zuko and the statue for a moment before squinting at Zuko. “I don’t really see the family resemblance. Are you sure he’s your great-grandfather?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko was about to retort when the group heard someone approaching. A looming shadow appeared in the doorway, the head shaped almost identical to a Fire Nation helmet. They all ducked behind the statues, Aang and Katara behind one, Zuko and Sokka behind another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t get caught with you guys.” Zuko whispered as he grabbed the hilt of his dao. “I’ll be reported for treason for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka grabbed his club and prepared to strike. “That firebender won’t know what hit him.” Sokka jumped out from behind the statue as Aang and Katara peeked around theirs. Sokka didn’t strike though, instead he yelled out “Dinner!” at the same time Aang yelled “Lemur”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko peered out from his hiding place to see a lemur-bat standing in the doorway. Sokka and Aang both started chasing it, Sokka, to apparently eat it and Aang to keep it as a pet. Zuko and Katara just watched as the two of them ran after the small animal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… is that like, normal behaviour for him?” Zuko asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aang or Sokka?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sokka.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately.” Katara sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko smiled slightly. Even though her answers were brief he could tell Katara was warming up to him. It felt nice being able to talk to her, another teenager, rather than the hardened sailors he spent the past few years with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara looked up at the statue of Avatar Roku, taking in the details, most notably the crown he wore. She turned to Zuko who was also staring at the statue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Zuko, why is Avatar Roku wearing that crown? It seems like it belongs to the royal family, not the Avatar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko grimaced a little before explaining. “That’s the crown that’s supposed to be worn by the Crown Prince. Roku and Sozin were childhood friends, believe it or not. When it was announced that Roku was the Avatar he had to leave the Fire Nation to master the elements so Sozin, who was Crown Prince at the time, gave him the crown to remember him by. It’s not something many people know, really just my family, and I guess now you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The duo stood there in amicable silence for a moment when the eyes of all the statues began to glow. Katara’s eyes widened and with an exclamation of Aang’s name she bolted from the chamber, Zuko hot on her heels. They had to fight to stay standing in the harsh winds and ran to Sokka who was crouched behind a piece of debris. They asked what happened, shouting at the top of their lungs to be heard. Sokka replied that Aang found out firebenders had killed Gyatso. Zuko felt a pit form in his stomach upon learning his suspicions were true. It took Zuko a moment to realize Katara was walking toward Aang, clutching a piece of ruble to stay standing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aang, I know you’re upset. And I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka, Zuko and I, we’re your family now.” Zuko was both shocked and touched that Katara included him, not even his father and sister considered him family, but this waterbender he’d known for two days did. Katara’s speech seemed to calm Aang down and the three teenagers approached the young Avatar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We aren’t gonna let anything happen to you, promise.” Said Sokka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang’s eyes and tattoos stopped glowing and he collapsed into Katara’s arms with a mumbled apology. Katara tried to reassure him but the knowledge that firebenders had indeed been able to attack the Southern Air Temple, and presumably the other temples, hung heavily in Aang’s words and expression. Katara hugged him comfortingly for a while, before Aang decided he wanted to go back to the statue chamber before leaving. They let him go alone, deciding to make sure Appa was ready to leave soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they met with Aang after packing all their supplies up tight on Appa’s saddle he was once again standing in front of the statue of Roku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How is Avatar Roku supposed to help me if I can’t even talk to him?” Aang pondered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll find a way.” Katara encouraged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My uncle knows a lot about the spirits and the spirit world, we can ask him when we meet up again.” Offered Zuko.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang smiled and thanked Zuko. Everyone’s moods improved when the lemur-bat came back and dropped a bunch of food in front of Sokka who happily ate it. When Sokka finished his snack they headed back toward Appa, the lemur-bat following along. Aang decided to name it Momo and they now had another member of their group. They climbed up onto Appa’s saddle and Sokka took the reins, saying Aang needed to rest. Aang watched from the back of the saddle as the Southern Air Temple faded into the distance but soon fell asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko sat next to Katara nervously bouncing his leg up and down. After a few minutes of this Katara looked at him with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay, Zuko?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Zuko stopped shaking his leg, only just now realizing he was doing it. “Yeah, fine.” Katara looked at him skeptically, Zuko sighed. “Did you mean it when you said I was part of Aang’s family now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I meant it. I was suspicious of your intentions at first but I can tell you really care; there’s no way you’d fake commit treason just to trick us into a false sense of security, capturing us right away would have been much easier.” Zuko must have looked just as concerned about that as he felt because Katara playfully shoved him afterward. “Besides, Aang’s the reincarnation of your great-grandfather, I think that makes you guys family by default.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko smiled, the thought of having family made him feel warm even in the cold evening air. His uncle was the only family he’d had since his mother disappeared, now he had three new members to his family. Zuko quietly chuckled to himself thinking of the look on his father’s face if he ever found out his son considered the Avatar and two kids from the Southern Water Tribe family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s so funny? We make good company, I know Sokka’s pretty annoying but he’s a good brother… sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I heard that!” Sokka objected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head and looked Katara in the eye. “I’m just really happy you decided to tag along, you’re a lot better company than my actual family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A flash of sadness crossed Katara’s face as she remembered what Lieutenant Jee had told them about Zuko’s father but she brushed the thoughts away not wanting to ruin the moment. They continued to chat for a while but as the sun began to set they had to search for an island to land on for the night. Zuko looked at the map Sokka had packed and soon found a small island not far from where he guessed they were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It only took another half an hour to reach the island. Katara and Sokka set up camp while Zuko collected firewood, they let Aang sleep and only woke him up when dinner was ready. Sokka and Zuko finished eating first and set about charting a course for Kyoshi Island. By the time they agreed on the best course to take Aang and Katara had finished cleaning up and the group decided to head to bed, all gathered around the dying fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zhao watched silently as Iroh returned to his ship. He was sure the old man was up to something and though it was clear the Wani had indeed struck an iceberg he found it hard to believe Prince Zuko, who by now should be a competent sailor, fell overboard. As he was pondering the situation one of his men entered the room. The soldier saluted and Zhao lazily saluted back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt you sir, but we just received word from the fire sages, the Avatar has returned.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zhao’s eyes widened and he leaped from his chair. “What?!” He exclaimed before composing himself. He cleared his throat. “I mean, thank you for the message. Spread the word to ready the fleet, we’re going to find the Avatar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it might seem like Katara is suddenly trusting Zuko but keep in mind this is mostly from Zuko's perspective and as we know he isn't great at reading people so to him it seemed sudden but to Katara she saw how earnestly he was trying and combined that with what she learned from Jee and decided he wasn't half bad. </p>
<p>I know a lot of people ship Zutara but personally I don't so they're just gonna be friends in this story, maybe even have a sibling-like bond, I haven't decided yet.</p>
<p>Next stop Kyoshi Island! </p>
<p>And if you have any questions or just want to discuss ATLA I'm on tumblr with the same username!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>